undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 26
This is Issue 26 of UFSW Member Apocalypse. This is X3picWarfareX-centric. Issue 26 I think it’s three months since all this shit began. Then again I don’t even keep track anymore, of anything really. Currently I find myself walking down the street, and I don’t have a single fucking idea in my mind. It had to have been a week since the incident….since those fucking bastards came in. My mom and I held up in some shitty ass house in hopes the military would come but all we got was some high ass bandits. They shot at us and a bullet dug into her head, killing her. Then I……..let’s just say I can still feel their blood on my hands. I shake the thoughts of my head and instead feel the bag that I have around my bag. Weighs less than it has in weeks, and the only heavy thing I really had was the bloody knife that sat in my jean pocket. The knife was almost in horrible condition due to my contact with the infected I encountered them so much because killing them helps my rage, and my rage helps me survive. I take a glance to my left and I notice a store by a store window covered with a thick layer of boards. At first I was about to ignore it but then I noticed what place it was; my favorite music store. Bob Brash’s Music Store. Used to be my favorite spot, and music my favorite hobby. Honestly music was always the thing that kept me going, before and after the outbreak. So gripping my knife close I make my way toward the store and glance inside, finding the store intact. Without thinking I step inside and take the familiar breath of the store, the smell of music. I couldn’t help but look around and I was even in the store for about twenty minutes. It was so peaceful and I felt at home…..that was until I found out this wasn’t my home. Hearing the sound of footsteps I quickly grab my knife. “Back the fuck away” I say with forced assurity. But then I hear nothing. I turn around and find nothing at all, it was completely empty, and I knew something was up right away. I take glances around the store in hopes no one was there, but there is always someone. I hear the familiar noise of a cocking gun and I instantly freeze. “You gonna shoot me?” I mutter to the person who appears to be standing behind me. “Drop the knife.” the person says, but it doesn’t belong to a gruff man like I expected. Instead it sounded feminine….and young. Not wanting any trouble I drop the knife and listen whole it clangs onto the ground. “Turn around.” She says again. I turn around and come face to face with a young woman, maybe in her twenties. She had short blonde hair, caucasian skin, and bright blue eyes, yet she didn’t seem like a girly girl. She wore loose jeans, dirty shirt, and a ripped up black hoodie with some black boots. Plus judging by the way she was holding her gun, I knew she was the real deal. “I don’t want to hurt you.” She once again says, yet she still keeps her aim tight. Probably because of my thuggish exterior. “So let’s just make this quick.” “Lemme guess, you expect me to just give you my shit?” She doesn’t answer at first so I go on. “Because if so then sorry nigga, I got no shit.” “I don’t want your fucking shit.” She says, “I just want to know why you’re here.” “Favorite music shop. Saw it intact so I helped myself.” She swallows hard. “So you aren’t trying to take my stuff?” “If I wanted your stuff I would have had it by now, trust me.” '' ''She looks at me, silently debating whether or not to trust me. Lucky for me she lowered her pistol. “A.J.” She announces her name to me, and I smirk. “Isn’t that a boys name?” “They wanted a boy…..and it stands for Amanda Julia.” “Amanda Julia? Sounds nice, girl.” “Amanda Julia Davie at your presence.” She smiles. “What’s your name?” “Mali Brooks. Call me whatever you want though, I don’t really care.” “Nice to meet ya.” Aj says, and after seeing that Im a friendly, lowers her thuggish exterior. “So you said you were into music?” “Hell yeah. Was my favorite thing before all of this.” '' ''“Same here. Seems we have some stuff in common.” “Appears we do.” I say but wanting to get onto more pressing matters. “So you alone?” “What does it look like?” She asks the obvious and I just nod my head. “Are you alone?” “Yeah.” “Well…….if you want you can stay here. I mean you don’t have to, only if you want.” '' ''I look at her, trying to make sure she isn’t some psycho, but the girl was just to damn nice. So I just smile that psycho idea way. “Alright then.” ____________________________________________________________________________________ Currently I find myself watching while two survivors, some woman and guy I think, are slowly torn apart by biters right outside the camp. I glance over to Mage who just stands there, rifle still in hand, shaking slightly at the sight. I think Mage tried to save them, judging by the amount of bullets he fired but it turned out bad. KuT stands right beside him, watching the people got torn apart. “I guess you kicked it while it was down, huh?” He says to Mage, expecting an answer but Mage just stands there, not moving. “I...I tired to save them.” He says while slowly lowering his rifle, and looking away from the sight. “I tried.” “Don’t worry about it.” Fitz says to him. “At least you tried.” However Mage doesn’t seem to respond to that, instead just hanging his head down. “I guess.” He says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Just the thought of two people dying because of him was to much. But the thought that he could of saved them...that what was killing them. “Yeah don’t worry about it man.” I decide to try and talk to him, maybe show I’m not a heartless bastard. “Besides even if we did save them you really think Danny would have let them in?” “Screw Danny’s rules.” KuT says, causing our eyes to transfer onto him. “You really think he cares about us.” “He’s just going through some problems.” Aj says from behind me, her hand hovering over her still aching stomach. “Doesn’t give him the excuse to treat us like crap.” “He was fucking shot by one of us, then his best friend dies because of it.” “Guys just stop.” Fitz speaks silently, not wanting any fights to start. Raxel seems to agree with him, judging by the way she nods her head. “No need to fight.” She tells us, looking at me mostly. “Just let it go, Mali.” “Me?” I say annoyed “I didn’t start anything.” “Just let it go-” Fitz tries to say but I wanted an answer to this. Whenever there is a problem they turn to me or Aj, like we’re just pieces of shit. “I want to know why you people always say I cause the problems?” “Well last I checked you killed Kaffe.” KuT reminds me. “Right in front of me.” “Last I checked he was going to kill my friend, too.” I spit at him, remembering the image of Max. Max was always a good guy and the fact….the fact that I killed him still haunts me. I didn’t mean to hit him. “We didn’t want to hurt any of you.” “Yes because kidnapping us makes it better.” Mage says, before turning back away. He wasn’t really in the mood for this, but he couldn’t resist. “We thought you were guys were part of the bandits, alright!” Aj picks up her voice, but only receives a glare from Mage. “You fucking shot me too.” He spits at her, and I only grow more angry. “We didn’t know you were with Danny!” I spit. “With Danny? What do you mean with Danny?” Mage asks and they all look at me, expecting an answer. But no, I’m fucking done with this shit. So instead of answering I just walk away, wanting to get some peace, along with Aj who soon follows. ___________________________________________________________________________________ “I want to leave.” I finally speak to her after a long five minutes of silence. “Why? I mean it’s safe here.” “For how long? We can’t even trust each other after Cro. Besides I see the way they look at us, they don’t want us here.” “I know.” Aj says, watching while her breath forms into mist in the cold, approaching winter air. “But we have nowhere to go.” “We don’t need anywhere to go.” I say to her. “We didn’t when we first met.” “Mali I-” “Amanda.” I say her full name and she goes silent, allowing me to talk. “Those people back there formed a little family, and we’re like those unwelcomed cousins. They don’t want us there, and frankly we’d be safer on the road.” I look at her and she seems conflicted, but I need her support. I need her in general. She’s all I have left. “Are you with me?” After a moment she looks at me, right in the eyes, and nods. “When should we leave?” “Right now. Before Danny gets back and so we can just slip out.” I say, looking around the area to make sure no one, or any infected were around. “You in?” “I’m in.” She says and I just smile, happy she agreed. It will be so much better out on the road with just the two of them, where people can’t judge them for past mistakes. They could start new. We both turn around and look back at the camp, before looking ahead. “Let’s go.” I grab her hand quickly and run forward, her right behind me. Then we just run, and run, and run. We keep running for the next few minutes and I even think we are mile away, but we still keep running. Running away from the past, and onto a better future. And we don’t look back once. Deaths *None Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Issues Category:Issues